


He Doesn't Realize

by thisbegam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gamquius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbegam/pseuds/thisbegam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you think that your blue-blooded brother is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Realize

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you think that your blue-blooded brother is amazing.

The way he's always so polite, even when you know he's annoyed; the look he gets on his face when you tell him that he's done good, even at small things, like he's accomplished something great; the way he sweats and stammers worse than usual when you stand just a little too close, by accident or not- you love all of that. You think he's wonderful in about a thousand different ways. It would be nice to tell him that, but you don't think that he would believe you.

You like to watch him while he works, when you can see him careful and concentrated and doing something he enjoys. You don't understand how he can be so cautious with something one moment and so dangerous the next, but you don't think you need to. You don't understand it, but it makes you admire him just that much more.

He doesn't think that he'll ever be able to touch anyone. He doesn't hug his moirail or high-five his friends. He claims that he isn't gentle enough, but you know that isn't true. You know by watching him that he's the most controlled, gentle troll you've ever met. If he wasn't, all of his projects would turn out as disasters. The metal he works on a daily basis with would be ruined, every tiny gear crushed, every nut or bolt broken, every wire twisted beyond repair. As far as you know none of that has happened, and you know because you watch him. And from watching him you've learned that he's as gentle as a baby hoof-beast, but he doesn't realize it. 

You would like to make him realize it.


End file.
